The Truth
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Luffy has a secret that he hides from his friends. Then, a new kid comes and turns everything around. Will this new kid be able to save Luffy before it's too late? This will be SLASH and ACE/LUFFY. They are not brothers in this story. AU, High School.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided it is time to come back to this story and revise it. However, since I am in the middle of three other stories, there will be irregular updates.

I have this story nearly completed, so once I do I will update more frequently.

The next chapters will be longer than this.

Enjoy(:

Disclaimer; I DO NOT own One Piece

* * *

I raced out of class as the last bell rang. Zoro's message better be important, and fast. He knows I can't be late getting home. Damn it, if it weren't for these wounds, I'd be there already.

"Luffy!" I skidded to a halt, turning around.

"Zoro? Didn't you want to meet outside?" I asked, my head turned slightly to the side.

"I took a wrong turn. But let's just walk and talk."

"Alright. Zoro,what's wrong?"

"Luffy, please believe me when I say you are in danger." I stopped walking, just in front of the school gates.

"Zoro, how-"

"Please, don't ask any questions. I must go, your father's here." As if proving the fact, my dad honked his horn just as Zoro moved to leave. I gave a flinch, before moving to enter the vehicle.

"Who was that, and why were you talking to him?" I suppressed a sigh, feeling his eyes boring into me.

"Someone from class wondering what our homework was." It was best to lie. Otherwise, my friends would be in danger. I can't let this man near my friends. The man who calls himself my father. Donquixote Doflamingo.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter!

This story is rated T for the foul language. Rating may go up, however.

I hope you enjoy(:

Thank you to SLYmeiling for reviewing :D I greatly appreciate any and all reviews!

* * *

"Boy, you get your ass down here right now!" I sat up in my small bed; the thin grey sheet falling from my body, fear overtaking me. _Please just be dinner time, please._ I stood, making my way down the steps. I stopped in front of him, automatically getting punched in the eye, causing me to fall onto my back.

"Stand up, now. Explain to me what the hell this is supposed to be." He glared, holding up a piece of paper. It was my grades; he went through my bag. Standing back up, I answered;

"My grades." That earned me another punch. _Damn it._

"Don't be a smart ass, why do you have B's mixed with A's, child?" His voice, dripping with venom, growled out the b, as if it were something filthy beyond measure. To him, having such a grade was intolerable. "no answer, I see." He tossed the paper and grabbed my arm. We were going there- the basement, where he gives his punishments. Getting frantic, logic left my mind as I started to squirm in his grasp.

"You worthless shit! Stop that damned moving!" He slammed me into the wall as he spoke, causing me to let out a harsh grunt. Pulling me back to him by grabbing my hair, he forced me to look up. However, I closed my eyes.

"You insolent little bastard, YOU WILL LOOK AT ME!" I refuse to open my eyes, and after a second, a fist was slammed into my stomach. I lurched forward, coughing up blood, as the man growled again and dragged me the rest of the way down.

I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't dare move. He chained me up to the wall again, and used the whip. I had deep gashes in multiple places where he had made contact. On top of that, other cuts from the knife now laying in the middle of the room. The door opened, revealing his tall frame.

"Good, you're awake. It's five a.m. so go get dressed and get the wounds your most recent _street fight_ got you, taken care of." The chains rattled as he unlocked them, letting me collapse to the floor. Not for long, though, "get up you worthless thing!" Grabbing the back of my neck, he pulled me up the stairs, through the house, and tossed me out the front door. Leaving for a moment, he returned and tossed my book bag on my chest, nearly knocking me out in the process.

"You have three minutes to be out of here. Now go." He slammed the door shut, but opened it again a second later, "And I better not get a call because you skipped."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter! I wont be updating this story again for a few weeks.

Right now, I am focusing on my story Backwards Sense of Truth so that I can finish it in the next two weeks.

I would like to say thank you to MeganeD-chan, Lovelyladie15, and SLYmeiling for their reviews(:

 _Thoughts_

Enjoy(:

* * *

I wiggled around, the white bandages covering my body feeling odd. I was in third period math, not really listening.

"Enter, boy." The door opened, getting my attention. A person walked in, instantly making me pause my movements. His gait spoke of power, bravery, and honesty- like he walked with a purpose. His midnight black hair framed his face as his piercing gaze looked over everyone. My mouth went dry as his eyes lastly landed on me, lingering longer than with the others. The deep brown gaze calculating. I subconsciously licked my lips. It seemed he was going to do something, but was interrupted.

"Now, mind introducing yourself?" it was more of a command than a question.

"Ace D. Portgas. It's a pleasure." The man, Ace, said, bowing to the class.

"Mr. Portgas, your seat will be in the back, second seat from the window. Beside Mr. Monkey." I raised my hand, waving frantically with a grin. Well, until a particularly deep wound re-opened. I groaned, gripping my side, as my head met the desk with a thump.

"Luffy!" I heard Chopper run over to me.

"I'm fine, a wound just re-opened, that's all."

"Don't lie to me! Blood is already soaking through your sweater. You've already lost a lot of blood, if you lose more, your condition will worsen. So unless you wish to die from blood loss, let me fix your wound." I groaned, he was right. Also, I can't let _him_ win this way.

"Fine." I stood up shakily, and gently lowered myself to the floor in the back, behind my desk. I looked up, feeling eyes on me. My black gaze meeting brown. Ace.

* * *

Ace's POV

Today was my first day of school here. My grandpa had me move in with him as he needed my help. I hadn't been expecting to see someone who would spark my interest. I figured this would be a boring place. But no, I was oddly drawn to the kid. He was wiggling, from what I could see in my peripheral vision. When I looked at him though, he froze his movements. When his tongue moved to wet his lips, I almost grinned and winked, but the teacher interrupted me. So, I now found myself being told to sit beside the boy. I nearly shit when he suddenly yelled out. I was completely confused when I saw a little kid, probably no older than fifteen, rush to "Luffy's" side.

The moment I heard "blood" I snapped from my daze. Staring at Luffy as he lowered himself to the floor, the kid left but returned a moment later with a first aid kit. _Did he just get that from his book bag?_ _Why would he have...uh never mind._ I was watching as the boy helped remove Luffy's shirt. That's when I realized we were in the middle of class. When I looked to the teacher, I was shocked to see him still teaching, everyone ignoring the two in the back. _Why would a teacher ignore this? A student is bleeding badly as another is trying to fix him. Do they really think that kid can help? How often does this happen anyways?_

I was brought to reality again as someone stood up. It was a man with green hair and three earrings in one ear. He had a sweater balled in his fist as he walked calmly towards the back; his expression set in a scowl. Once again, the teacher ignored the disturbance. I settled with watching the three guys behind me. The child didn't stop his movements or look up.

"Thanks Zoro. Could you find me an extra towel? This one is already drenched in the blood."

"Yeah." The green haired guy, Zoro, grunted. He sat the shirt on Luffy's desk and

proceeded to leave the classroom. I'm thinking the teacher is blind, as again he ignored Zoro's not-so-quiet exit. My attention went back to Luffy, the kid sifting through his box quickly, as he got the blood to mostly stop. I nearly choked when he brandished a needle, thread, and scissors.

"Hey, Luffy, I'm stitching the wound again." He gave a warning before threading the needle to use.

"Mmk...Chopper...fooood…" Luffy gave a moan. He didn't even flinch as Chopper moved the needle through his skin. He's probably already numb from the pain. Zoro re-entered the classroom just as Chopper finished the stitching. Again, Chopper didn't look up as Zoro came and handed him the rag. _Where did he even get that? The only rational place is the nurse...hang on, why didn't they take him to the nurse, or even call 911?!_ They started talking again, distracting me.

"How early?"

"Around five a.m."

"Damn it. The idiot. He knows we would help him. Why wont he just let us." Zoro rammed a fist into the wall, which was also ignored.

"Zoro, you know he doesn't want us to get injured in his fights."

"Why does everyone believe that? Getting into a street fight at five a.m. then coming to your house half dead?! These aren't fights, it's fucking a-" Zoro abruptly stopped as Luffy tried to move. Chopper had finished re-wrapping his wound in gauze.

"No, Zoro. I'm always caught into fights on my way to school. Only, the person I run into is always the same one."

"Why wont you tell us who it is!?"

"Because you would be putting yourselves in danger."

"Bull-" Zoro was cut off by the bell. This time a woman came to join their group. She handed then, what I assumed to be, notes and today's homework. I froze when she turned to me, also handing me the notes and homework. She had a small, knowing smile as I gradually took the items.

"Er- thank you." She just chuckled, before turning to leave.

"I have to go, can you handle things from here?" Zoro asked, getting his stuff.

"Yeah, thank you, Zoro. He is also still here, so he can help." Chopper pointed at me. I gulped, feeling Luffy's eyes on me. Zoro grunted, giving a short "good bye" wave behind his shoulder.

"Ace, right?" Chopper was looking at me.

"Yes, Chopper, I presume?" I smiled, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yup!" Chopper beamed, "can you carry Luffy for me?" He glanced to his general location.

"Of course, where to?" I easily pulled him into my arms bridal-style. I frowned at how light he was.

"Hm? The roof." He grinned. _The roof? Why not the nurse?_ The frown deepened.

"Oh, follow me!" Chopper assumed my frown was from not knowing where the roof is.

By the time we arrived, Luffy was curled up in my arms, sleeping. Opening the door, I noticed a blond guy with a curly eyebrow. The guy smirked at seeing me.

"I see he trusts you." I blushed.

"Where should I lay him?" The male chuckled.

"You can try and remove him from his grip on your being, but it wont work. Kid has a death grip in his sleep." I tried removing Luffy's hands, which were clenched into fists in my shirt, just to find the guy was right.

"Sanji, by the way." He flashed a grin, which I easily returned.

"Ace."

"So, Ace, for Luffy to be clinging like that, I'd assume you've been friends for months, but I've never seen you before."

"Today is my first day at the school. I arrived in town yesterday. I've known him for less than an hour." I felt Luffy begin to move around, causing me to blush a nice scarlet when he buried his head into my neck some more.

"Saaanjiii...fooood." He groaned, not releasing me.

"Haha alright, hang on." Sanji moved to a bag.

"Mmm...smell good." I froze, Luffy trying to get closer, inhaling my scent.

"Here." Sanji tossed a large bag to him like it weighed nothing. I blinked when the bag disappeared within a second. Luffy looked happily up at me. Until his phone started ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one.

I finished writing Backwards Sense of Truth a bit sooner than I thought I would, so I decided to update this story while I was at it.

I would like to say thank you to MeganeD-chan for reviewing the previous chapter!

Enjoy(:

* * *

Luffy POV

Cinnamon and a hint of something else I couldn't quite place. Though it smelled good; really good. I looked at Ace, smiling, and was about to ask something when I was interrupted. The distinct shrill of my ringtone made me freeze. Unable to do anything else, I once again clung to Ace. I felt an odd connection with him, like I've known him all my life. None of my friends notice these sudden changes when they happen. As I begin to shake, I hope they don't notice again. I continued to cling, still shaking. I was surprised when I felt his arms slightly tighten around me. He moved his hand, making small circles on my back. I felt him start to walk, before gently sitting on the ground.

"I'm going to go find the others, you two okay here?" I heard Sanji say as I situated myself on his lap.

"Yeah." Ace gave a nod, and I moved to bury my head in his chest.

"Sorry." I mumbled, curling his shirt in my fists, "you just got here and now you're sitting here with me, missing class. You probably hate me. I get into fights on a daily basis. You're the first to notice my sudden change in mood. You can leave if you want to, I'll be fine."

"Idiot. I don't care about missing classes. I was only able to notice the change because you tensed, then started shaking just as your phone went off. I feel oddly drawn to you, so I won't leave." Ace kept his arms firmly around me.

* * *

Ace POV

Later that day.

"Hey, can you explain a little more as to why you transferred me here?" I asked, my arms crossed, looking at the person across from me.

"Doflamingo is on the move." I froze.

"You...are you serious?"

"If I was joking, you wouldn't be here right now." Smoker, head of the police department, glared. I heaved a sigh.

"How long?"

"2 weeks."

"And I'm just now being brought here? What took so long?"

"He had been doing small insignificant things until three days ago, when he met with Crocodile."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Just stay in case we do end up needing you." I groaned.

"Fine, just be careful." I stood to leave.

"You know I will be. Also, eat before me, I'm staying late."

"Right."

* * *

Luffy POV

I sighed, actually in a good mood. Who exactly is Ace? There is something that draws me to him. His black hair, piercing gaze, his face spotted with freckles. Then that smile. God that smile, then his voice-

"Brat, get down here!" My thoughts froze, and the previous happiness was replaced with fear, "you have a visitor!" Hearing that, and the merriment in his voice made my heart drop. Oh please no. I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"What's taking so long worthless shit?" he growled. Then that smile was back, "Ah, no matter, meet your new...owner. He has given quite the amount for you, so be happy." He grinned as he said owner. It was then that I knew. I knew I had to get away as I looked at the face of my supposed 'new owner.' The face of Sir Crocodile. I swallowed.

"Don't try to run, I'll hurt you if you do." Crocodile said in a sickly sweet voice. I took one glance at my now ex 'father.' It's no surprise he has sold me to this guy. Most likely as a sex toy. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, boy!? Greet your new master!" this is it then, I'm going to die. If they catch me, that is. Without another thought, I turned and ran.

The only exit is the back door and it's a straight path from where I was. They started chasing me, not wanting to risk looking back, I relied on my ears for their location. There was a period of three years that the previous owner, who my 'father' sold me to for a period of four years, kept me blind folded. It was then that I started relying more on hearing and scent than I did sight. It had been some form of punishment for not coming home for one night. A sharp crack of a gun snapped me from my thoughts. There were three more shots by the time I reached the fence. It was when I jumped over it that the fourth shot hit me in the leg. The side of my right thigh, to be specific.

I tried to ignore the sharp pain and feeling of warm blood running down my leg. I kept running. The forest was my destination. It was twenty minutes from the school. It took an hour for me to reach it. I collapsed at the base of my favorite tree; the largest and oldest one in the forest. It was also conveniently right in the middle of the forest. This is good because they wouldn't think to just run straight through the woods while trying to find me. I looked at my leg, now completely numb. The bullet had torn a chunk of skin off when it grazed the area. Unfortunately, it hadn't stopped bleeding. Tearing a large piece of my shirt, I wrapped it tightly around the wound, hissing slightly. Pulling my left leg to my chest, and wrapping my arms around it, I silently wept until I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace POV

"Hey, wake up, kid...Oi." I gave a repetitive poking to the boys shoulder. I had decided to go out and wander the forest earlier, I hadn't expected to find someone sleeping here. He looked familiar though. Hmm...I continued poking. I froze when the boy stirred, then gave a bad flinch and whimper, cowering into his arms more. Worried, I spoke softly.

"Hey, I won't-" he flinched again.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. So sorry. Please, please don't kill me, I'm sorry." he mumbled out. Then it hit me hard, its Luffy.

"Luffy? Hey, its me, Ace, Its okay, Luffy. Its okay."

"No, no, you're lying again, you're lying. It will never be okay so long as hes alive."

"Luffy, I'm not lying. It will be okay, please look at me." he just shook his head. I sighed, and reached a hand towards him, but Luffy again flinched away. However, he yelled out in pain this time.

"Luffy? Luffy! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I started freaking out as Luffy passed out again, and I noticed his injured leg sitting in a pool of blood. Fuck. I quickly pulled out my phone , ending up re dialing the number 3 times.

*What is it?" the grumpy voice answered.

"Old man, get down here with Law, right now! I'm in the forest, the large tree in the middle!" I quickly spoke, ending the call a second later.

* * *

third person POV

Law sighed, rubbing at his temples, feeling the onslaught of a headache coming.

"Now, explain to me how you found this kid in the forest." Smoker exhaled, eyes not moving from the prone form of Luffy on Ace's bed.

"As I said before, I went to take a walk, as around 6:30, in the forest. I went to one of my favorite spots, the big tree, and found him there."

"He's been badly injured. There weren't any signs of resistance." Law plopped into a chair, by the bed.

"Ace, what else do you know about this kid?"

"Names Monkey D. Luffy, also in a few of my classes. So far his friends include Tony Tony Chopper, Robin, Sanji, and Roronoa Zoro, He came to school covered in bandages. Something about being in a street fight at 5 a.m. Zoro seems to think differently. I feel oddly drawn towards Luffy, and he seems to feel the same way. I want to protect him."

"I see." Smoker sighed, "Those were definitely not from a street fight. You don't typically get whip marks, strategically places burn marks, welts from belts, carefully sliced skin from knifes from a fight. Bullet wounds, yes, but not typically in the thigh like he did. He was running away from something, or someone." Luffy's phone chose that moment to ring, and Smoker looked up, "Answer it, Ace." He picked it up, sighing in the process.

*Luffy where are you-

"Zoro, right?"

*Who the fuck-

"Calm down, it's Ace. Luffy is safe here."

*What happened?

"I found him in the forest with a wounded leg."

*Fuck, that idiot.

"You know anything about this?"

*Yeah, more than I'm supposed to. Why should I tell you though?

Ace glanced over to Smoker, receiving a nod of affirmative.

"In a way, I'm part of the police force. Smoker is my uncle, were the two best out there, aside from Hawkeye. He hasn't been around lately, though."

*Hn, fine. Luffy was adopted by a man at age 5. That man was D. Doflamingo. We've been trying to find his real father, Dragon, but remain unsuccessful. I've been trying to keep him safe, but it seems I've failed. He's been badly abused and now his plan was to sell Luffy to Crocodile.

"How do you know all of this?" Ace growled out.

*My father is Dracule Mihawk.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I am so sorry I took so long to update this story :(

In attempts to make up for it, I am posting two chapters today.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Mihawk POV

"So nice of you to drop in Hawkeye." Smoker drawled, the sarcasm making my eyebrow twitch.

"I've been rather busy with other cases." I replied, sitting on one of the chairs across from him, "I'm guessing Zoro went upstairs to Luffy."

"Yes, I was shocked to hear you are his father, considering the different last name and the fact that he looks nothing like you." I sighed, and tilted my head to look at the ceiling,

"He's adopted." I didn't twitch when Smoker just grunted in reply.

"What do you know about Luffy?" I look back over at him, with a blank face before answering.

"I heard of him from Shanks, who once helped Luffy out of a tree when he was 2. Luffy was still in the orphanage then. When Shanks left, Luffy was only four, and knowing I was quickly rising in the police ranks, he entrusted me to look after Luffy. Zoro was living in the same orphanage and was already pretty close to him. I adopted Zoro, and had planned to adopt Luffy as well. However, I was sent away on a case before I could. By the time I returned, it was too late. I shrugged it off, though, when I saw Luffy grinning with the man who took him in. I thought he was happy, and safe. Until Zoro told me otherwise after he came home from his first day of high school. That day was his first time seeing him since Luffy was adopted. Since then I have been keeping an eye of him to be sure he survives until I could find a way to save him, without being put in jail myself." I spoke smoothly, trying not to miss anything. We sat in silence for a few minutes, while Smoker organized this new information.

"We will keep him safe." was all he said before we once again sat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Zoro POV

"Hey." I walked calmly into the room Luffy is in. I wasn't surprised to see Ace and Law in there.

"Zoro, nice of you to join us." Ace grinned, and Law just gave a short nod in greeting. I sat down in a nearby chair, before looking over at Luffy's sleeping form.

"How bad?" I asked, my voice rough.

"He will live." was Law's short reply. I didn't answer, glad to know he will be okay. We sat in a calm silence until Luffy started to stir. We were glad he was starting to wake up, until his small movements turned into harsh thrashing.

"Fuck." I swiftly jumped out of my seat, and tried to pin him down to the bed. Which was rather difficult and I was tossed off. Getting really worried, I stood and tried again. I noticed Law swiftly getting a needle ready, probably something to knock him out with. I saw Ace standing, frozen in shock, out of the corner of my eye. However, something must have clicked in his mind when I was tossed off again. Ace quickly went to Luffy, placing his hands on Luffy's shoulders. Imagine my shock when Luffy automatically settled down. I looked over at Law, thinking he had succeeded in knocking him out, but he still had the needle in his hand, filled with the medicine, an equally shocked expression on his face. If it wasn't Law, then how?

"What the hell…" I mumbled. Ace, confused, slowly removed his hands. As soon as there was no more contact between them, Luffy began thrashing again. Ace, freaking out, shoved his hands back down onto Luffy's shoulders, the blanket that fell to the floor going unnoticed by all three of us. We held our breath, waiting for something to happen, but when all remained still and calm, we slowly let the tension leave our bodies.

"The fuck just happened?" I spoke, confused. It wasn't until a whimper came from Luffy that the blood soaking the bed was noticed.

"Fuck." was all Law said, before rushing to re-stitch the wound. I stayed on the floor, watching Ace move so he was more comfortable and still keeping in contact with Luffy. I didn't quite understand what just happened, but maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

Mihawk POV

I glanced over at Smoker, noticing he had his eyes closed, though he wasn't sleeping. My gaze flitted over his exposed chest. He still looks good, its too bad he isn't gay. I stare at him for a few more moments before having to look away. It really wouldn't do for me to get aroused right now. I sighed, closing my eyes as well, missing the smirk on Smokers face as he glanced at me. A sudden loud bang had us both up and running to Luffy's room.

Slamming the door open, we came upon a rather interesting sight. Law, trying, and failing, to hold his laughter in, and Zoro doubled over in his chair laughing his ass off. Ace…well, Ace had a shocked and embarrassed expression on his face and laying very, very awkwardly on the bed. He had apparently been pulling into the bed by Luffy, who was sprawled out on top of him, snoring happily away. There was a chair by the bed on its side, probably what caused the loud bang. I heard smoker give a small snort of laughter beside me, and I kept a straight face, somehow.

I had been wondering when Luffy would find someone to latch onto like that. Ace will be good for him, I think. Now, maybe Luffy will finally be able to heal the emotional damage done over the years. Being able to see Luffy sleeping calmly like this. I know now that there is still hope for him. I gave a small sigh, still looking at the bodies on the bed.

"It's about time." I was pleased to see everyone confused by that statement. No matter, they will get it in due time, until then… "Zoro, I'm going home, feel free to stay here. Ill talk to you later, Smoker."I let myself glance at Smoker one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

Zoro POV

I smirked, watching Mihawk leave the room. He;s still hiding the fact that he has it bad for Smoker here. The idiot, if only he would pay attention like the cop he is. Maybe I should give them a little push.

"Smoker, are you gay?" might as well get straight to the point.

"Uh...I...um...why the hell are you asking me that kid?" I nearly laughed at the barely visible blush on his face, along with his stuttering.

"Mihawk is 100% gay. You should try and get him to fall for you. It would be easy, he already finds you sexy as hell." I smirked as he blinked at me, before he moved to sit down on a chair, not bothering to answer me back.

Law suddenly burst out laughing, I looked at him like he grew five heads.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Roronoa." Law smirked, before walking out of the room. I swiftly tried to hide the blush forming on my face. The hell? I heard Ace snort, before promptly leaving to the bathroom. I need a nice, cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

First I would like to apologize, as I forgot to say thank you to MeganeD-chan for reviewing on chapter five; so thank you!

This chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Luffy POV

It was dark, but also warm and comfortable. These things didn't seem right to me, considering I had last been in the woods, with an open, painful, wound. Well, I suppose the darkness makes sense. I need to move, otherwise they might find me here. I need to move...but I'm just so comfortable right now… I feel rather safe, oddly enough. I don't understand. Where is the pain, and coldness at? Where is the rough ground? Unless...did they find me and bring me back? Oh god, I hope not. Wait, if they did, I don't think they would make me comfortable and warm.

There was suddenly a very distinct groan next to me, as a body shifted next to mine. I automatically tense, my eyes flying open, my mind on high alert. Upon my eyes opening, my gaze fell on a shadowed figure in the doorway. I automatically started to squirm from the tight grim across my waist. I need to get out of here. I'm not safe here. They will kill me. Need to get away. Danger. Not safe. Let me go! Let me go! I screamed in my mind, my voice to wanting to work properly. The arms around me tightened, the person giving out another groan as I increased my attempts to get free. No… let me go! I felt the tears flowing freely down my face. I let out a harsh sob, and managed to find my voice.

"I'm sorry, please, don't kill me. Please, I'm sorry, just let me go, please!" I sobbed harder, I can't let these men hurt me anymore. I want to be free. Why cant I be let free! I heard the man in the doorway run over to the bed, and the man next to me woke up. I was suddenly engulfed by the arms in an even tighter embrace.

"No, please let me go! Please. I want to be free!" The arms didn't let up on their hold, and a voice slowly entered my hearing, as I realized someone was speaking.

"Luffy, Luffy, it's okay, you're safe here. Shhh, it's okay, I promise. It's me, Ace, it's going to be okay. Hush, little one, they wont find you here. Shhh." I was vaguely aware of a hand rubbing soft circles on my back, and being gently rocked, another hand running through my hair. The hand on my back...belongs to the other person? Who...no, they are probably lying to me! They must be lying, there is no escape from that man. I began my struggles again, the tears creating fresh track on my face again.

"You're lying! You're lying. They always lie! Let me go!" However, they would not release me, and my fatigue slowly started catching up to me, but I refuse to give in! I wont stay here.

"I'm not lying Luffy, please trust me. It'll be okay, I will protect you. It's okay. Hush, now. You're safe, Luffy. Shhh." The rocking continued, the soft voice whispering in my ear trying to get me to calm. I stopped talking, favoring to just struggle for freedom and sobbing in fear. Talking wasn't going to help me any.

"Ace, I'm going to get Law." Another voice spoke, barely being registered in my head. I know that voice. They must have captured him too, or somehow copied his voice. I must get away. My sobs came back full force, my body shaking with them.

"Hold on. Not yet." The first voice said.

"What-" The other voice stopped. Suddenly I felt lips fall upon my own, and I tried to force them away. No! I refuse to let myself be used like this again! No! I sealed my lips shut, refusing to let them have their way. The lips were removed, just for the person to whisper again.

"Luffy, it's okay, I wont hurt you. I swear, I will protect you. Please, remember who I am. Ace, Luffy, I am Ace. No one else, I am simple Ace." They spoke, before their lips gently found mine. This time I couldn't find it in myself to fight back. I went to punch their chest, but instead rested my palm on the firm chest. Ace. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please. My sobs calmed, but I still silently cried, melting into the strangely loving kiss. Safe, home, protected. I am safe. They removed themselves from me once again, after I had efficiently calmed down. Only occasional tears tracing down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I managed before I passed out again.

* * *

Zoro's POV

Damn it. That scared the living shit out of me. I felt so useless. I want to help him, but the only way I know how to is to be sure those men are captured. Ace truly is the one for Luffy, I see that now. I gave a heavy sigh, settling heavily in a nearby chair. How am I going to tell them? I don't think Luffy should hear this, but Ace deserves to know, so he can keep an eye out. Damn, this is just not right. No one deserves this kind of life, and judging by how Luffy just acted, it was much much worse than we first imagined it was. Those fucking assholes. I'm so sorry I failed to protect you, Luffy. I gave another sigh, looking up at Ace, who was still running his hand through Luffy's hair.

"Ace." He looked up. It's now or never. I must tell him.

"Yes?" Ace whispered.

"I...one of our sources...spies...saw crocodile yesterday. A block down from school, searching for Luffy." I watched as his expression changed from shock, to anger, to pure murder. I involuntarily flinched at the expression.

"They will not find him. I won't let them get their way. The bastard." Ace growled softly, still being careful to not wake Luffy back up.

"Yes, I know. I will help and keep Luffy safe. It's the least I can do, after failing so miserably in keeping him safe before this."

"Zoro, you did not fail, you just didn't know it was so bad. You didn't know what to do. Don't blame yourself. We will protect him." I glanced at Ace, a little surprised. I suppose, he is right, but…I need to do _something._ I can't just sit here like this. Damn it. I clenched my fists, opting to stay in the room with them for the rest of the night. I can do at least this much.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! So, college is finally starting to slow down for me. I am hoping to start writing again within this next month, if not sooner.

It helped a lot to have this finished before college actually started.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

3rd PPOV

If you look closely at some of the people living in this small town, you would see it in the shadows. The pure unrest and anxious movements of a few specific people, most of them high schoolers, a select few are adults… though one could be considered a monster. For those who would pay attention to those shadows they would see something that isn't right, isn't normal. A man, if he could be called such a thing, following in the darkness, hunting along the streets. He seems to be looking for something specific, and has yet to find it. Normally, no one would be safe from such a persons clutches, but his eyes are for only one thing… one person. His hook on his one arm gleaming in the daylight, crying out to taste the blood and feel the skin of a victim in its clutches. There's a deep frown set upon this mans face, the scar across his nose and cheekbones following the motion, and also looking as if its a second frown.

But this man, whom hunts among the streets, was so caught up in his own goals, he didn't know he in turn was being watched. So, he continued about his business, mumbling what would seem nothing but nonsense to others who would hear him. However, to the strange figure lurking a few feet behind him, knew exactly what he was talking about to himself.

"There is no way he could have gotten far…. the wound on his thigh….mine. He is mine."

The man who hunts for flesh and blood continued to gaze out upon the crowd of students, knowing that he would have no luck again this day. The man then turned around, startling the other figure back into their own shadowed hiding place. The shadowed figure held their breath, not wanting to be caught, but knew he almost was just now. The lurking man mumbled angrily to himself, about a "damn possessions that don't want to be good dogs and obey." before stalking away from the area. The shadowed being stayed where it was, waiting patiently until the man was out of sight and hearing range, before pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. From how quick the nimble fingers went, the number was well memorized.

"I've found him. He is searching for Luffy. Be careful." The deep, somehow calm despite the situation, voice spoke into the device. A similar deep, though hard to understand, voice replied "Shit. Very well, I will warn everyone. Thank you." The hidden person gave a small grunt in response.

"I'm going home, feel free to stay there as long as you want. Let me know if there's any trouble." The only reply was a resounding grunt in agreement, before the line went dead. The being simply slid the phone back into the pants, before silently walking away.

* * *

The next day found the man with the hooked arm once again out lurking in the shadows, hunting. He was determined to find his prize. He was currently stalking about the nearby forest, thinking that maybe his prize had died from blood loss in there. To his strong disappointment, he found no trace of his toy. Growling, he stalked back over towards the school, knowing that classes would be over now. It's best to keep checking, his toy might just start getting a false sense of security and go back to school. It was on his way there, that the man came across a woman and child talking. The woman had long black hair, and the child wore a blue hat, the woman was probably a high schooler, the child maybe her neighbor or brother, as far as he could see.

He was going to walk passed them, until he caught part of their conversation.

"...we should go see how he is doing." the woman spoke, whom he now saw was rather beautiful, after looking at her again.

"Hmm?" the little boy hummed in question, looking up from a book in his hands. The title said it was something on medical things.

"Luffy, Chopper-san, we should go visit him." she said again, and this is what caused the man to pause in his steps.

"Oh! Yes, we should! I do hope he is doing okay! I want to make sure he is healing okay!" the child grinned brightly, a small jump in his steps. Kids...how this man hated the things. After waiting a few moments, he turned around and began following them, listening to their conversation. Soon...soon the man would have his disobedient dog in his grasp again. Oh, how his play thing will pay, and quite dearly too, for it's blatant attempt at running away.

"I also have the missing work to give to Luffy, I'm sure he will want to catch up. We should go ahead and go now, in case they need any help. I can lend them a few hands if needed." the woman gave a small smile, before leading them down a new street. At first the man was a little confused (though he would never ever admit to being such a thing), as he had not been down this side of town in a good while. It was the nicer side, with slightly better houses, and more space between each home, until the crammed together houses closer to the school.

They walked for what seemed like an hour, before they finally came across their destination. The man remained hidden, watching as a green haired male opened the door for them. It was time… soon… soon his item will be with its rightful owner once again. And this time it wasn't getting away so easily. The man grinned an evil grin, before fading into the shadows to wait for the right moment to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter for today, I will post another chapter or two one week from today.

Enjoy(:

* * *

Robin POV

I glanced down at the papers in my hand, making sure I had them all, before continuing down the crowded sidewalk. It had been a rather long day, but that was fine as I had to be sure to get all the work Luffy has missed thus far. The sun was shining, at least. I smiled lightly at that, when a small voice spoke my name a little ways behind me.

"Robin!" It was Chopper, slipping passed people towards me. He was a rather cute kid, and a genius, which is how he got into high school at such a young age. I smiled again, pausing my steps for him to catch up.

"Hello, Chopper-san. How was your day?" I walked on, taking mind to shorten my strides for him. I had been planning to visit Luffy and drop these papers off for him, maybe Chopper-san will join me?

"It was good, though really lonely without Luffy and Zoro there. Oh, Ace too!" Chopper grinned up at me.

"Would you like to accompany me to visit Luffy-san?" I spoke, motioning towards the papers, "I need to give him the missing work. I also have Zoro-san's and Ace-san's work with me." Chopper-san looked up at me with wide eyes, nodding excitedly, his grin nearly splitting his face in two.

"Yes! Let's go! Wait...where is Luffy staying?" He paused, thinking.

"Don't worry, I know where to go." I laughed lightly, before leading the way to our destination. I do hope Luffy-san is feeling better now. I wonder if they have caught the people who hurt him?

* * *

3rd PPOV

The two high schoolers walked up to a door, unknowingly with a strange person tailing behind them the entire time. He watched as the door opened, revealing a green haired man and a strange insomniac looking man.

"Hey." The green haired man spoke, letting the two inside. The person in the shadows went farther into his hiding spot, opting to wait until night time to strike.

"Zoro-san, I should warn you, I am pretty sure someone followed us here. They stayed in the shadows to avoid being seen, so be careful and don't let Luffy be alone for a while, especially at night time." Robin spoke, her expression serious.

"Damn. Alright, thanks." Zoro, the green haired man, spoke, before looking to the insomniac beside him, "Law, make sure there is someone in the room with Luffy. Ace should be there still, but it's better to double check now." Law nodded, before heading up the steps.

"I'll go too! I want to check to see Luffy's condition." Chopper spoke cheerfully, before hurrying to follow Law.

"I have the missed work for you, Ace-san and Luffy-san." Robin held out the papers for him to take, before heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Thanks." Zoro followed, taking a seat at the table.

"How is he doing?" She asked, while locating the needed items.

"He's slowly getting better. There are times when he worries the hell out of me. He has nightmares, and Law has had to re-close his leg injury a few times now, but that hasn't been necessary for a few days, since it is finally closing like it should." Zoro replied, calmly tapping his fingers on the table in a random rhythm.

"That's good, the teacher doesn't care that you guys are missing so much class. He stopped asking after the second day." Robin set down a cup in front of Zoro, and held one in her own hands.

Upstairs…

"You are his healer, then? You have done a very amazing job, Law!" Chopper grinned, looking at the stitching's on Luffy's leg. Luffy is currently passed out on the bed, snuggling against Ace, who was wide awake.

"Yes. It hasn't been exactly easy." Law sat down in a chair nearby, closing his eyes, "but I will do everything I can to make sure he recovers and stays safe." Ace smiled at this, and Chopper was too busy examining the sleeping Luffy to reply.

"Everything seems to be okay! His vitals are good, his breathing is normal, his body fat seems to be going up, and he is no longer malnourished!" Chopper beamed, plopping down on a second chair, "so, why is Ace in bed with Luffy?" he turned his head slightly to the side in a questioning gesture.

"It seems that I must be touching Luffy in some form, otherwise he will start reacting badly. In his sleep anyways, I so far do not need to keep contact while he is awake." Ace answered, running fingers through his hair. Chopper was still slightly confused, but he didn't ask anything else about it.

For the next few hours, the two stayed and talked with the guys, before deeming it time to leave. It was now 7 p.m, and the man in the shadows was still patiently waiting. No one saw him as they left the house.

"So, all in agreement to have Ace be the only visible person in here with Luffy? Then Law and I will hide in the shadows waiting to ambush him." Zoro spoke gruffly, everyone in the room nodding their heads in agreement. They decided to hold a meeting in Luffy's room so Ace wouldn't have to move from his spot. Zoro stood, before heading towards the door, "I will bring dinner up for us." he gently shut the door, leaving everyone else to their thoughts.

Smoker stood silently, also leaving; he figured it was best to not argue with Zoro's decision. Law stood and walked over to his bag, wanting to make sure he still had enough pain medicine in stock. Ace simply laid in the bed, thinking about Luffy and his feeling towards him.

It was around midnight when Luffy was startled awake. He had been in the middle of a nightmare when Ace brought him out of it. It was another one about that man he had lived with. However, Luffy could feel that something wasn't right. Sure, Ace had his arms wrapped around him ,so he felt safe, but something in his gut told him that something is going to happen. This something would not be good at all, and if Ace was here at the time, then he would be severely injured. Luffy didn't want Ace to be hurt on his account, he couldn't let that happen.

"Ace?" Luffy made his decision.

"Yes, Luffy? Are you in pain?" Ace asked, worriedly, something Luffy smiled sadly at. Luffy gently shook his head, and pulled away slightly.

"No, I was just wondering if you could get me a glass of water? My throat hurts." Luffy felt terrible about doing this, but it was the only way to keep him safe. Luffy didn't understand why he felt so strongly towards Ace, but right now he couldn't dwell on it too much.

"But-"

"Please?" I begged slightly, he couldn't stay here. Ace sighed, before removing his arms from me completely.

"Oh, fine, but I will be back as quickly as I can. Only for you, Luffy." Ace left the room silently, discreetly sending a glance to the shadowed figures, wondering why Luffy was so adamant about him getting a glass of water. Not wanting to take too long, he walked swiftly down the steps.

Luffy sat in the bed, waiting. He knew that his gut instincts were always right, on both good and bad accounts. He was scared, or rather terrified, but he stayed where he was. He had an idea as to what was going to happen, so when the window began to slide open, he wasn't too surprised, but he still flinched at who it was bound to be. He continued to watch the window, eyes widening when a man with a hook on his arm and a malicious grin entered the room from outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, this will be the last chapter.

* * *

Crocodiles POV

I climbed up to the window, finally finding a chance to get to him. A chance to re-claim my prize. Sliding the window open, I grinned, "Luffy." I nearly laughed at the terrified expression on his face, but I held it in. For now, at least.

"It is so wonderful to finally find you." I murmured, going towards the door and locking it, the soft 'click' giving the gesture away. I turned, and advanced towards Luffy, a grin nearly splitting my face in two. The little boy crawled backwards in his bed, the sheets falling towards the floor. They were ignored while I stared at him. So many things I can do to him, both pleasurable and quite painful. I paused in my tracks when the door handle started to wiggle, and laughed when it paused for a second before wiggling more frantically again. Luffy trembled, obviously debating on what to do. Oh, this is too wonderful, maybe I should let the other guy in and kill him right in front of my lovely toy? Hmm… no, I don't want to break him, not yet at least. I prefer to play with him for a little while first.

I saw the moment when he came to a decision, and firmly planted himself onto the bed. So, my toy has decided to not get anyone involved? "Wise decision, my pet," I spoke, continuing my way towards him. Little did he know, there were two others in the room with him, biding their time before attacking.

"My things don't run away, Luffy, you will do well to remember this. I will have to punish you for trying such a thing as running. You will never be free of me again, I promise you that. Don't worry though, I will be… gentle," I let a murderous grin form, letting out a laugh as well, imagining all the things I will do to him, "now, it is time to leave this place" I bent to pick up my prize.

It was in this moment that a black form darted from across the room and slammed into my side.

* * *

Ace POV

I wasn't sure what was wrong with Luffy, and I didn't want to leave him by himself like this, even if Zoro and Law were in here as well. He was tense, and that made me really worried. However, I still went to get his water. I didn't expect to find absolutely no clean glasses, and had to wash one to use. As I scrubbed at the cup, the feeling of dread kept growing stronger, until I could barely stand it anymore. Something was terribly wrong. I hope Luffy is okay…

I finished washing the cup as quickly as possible, and filled it with some ice, and then some water as well. I was rushing so much, I nearly dropped the glass three different times. Not wanting to spill it, but not wanting to take any longer, I quickly walked back up to his room. On my way back up, a sense of despair started creeping into my heart. Growing increasingly scared and worried, I walked faster, and reached the door. I went to open the door to make sure Luffy is indeed okay, and I was just imagining it, and was met with a locked door instead. I paused, terror rippling through me, and jiggled the handle more.

"Luffy? Please open the door! Luffy!?" I continued, the terror growing when Luffy didn't answer or open the door. No, no, no, no, this can't be happening! Why was I so stupid?! Why did I ignore those feelings and leave him alone?! I'm such an idiot, a failure! Please, be safe Luffy! Those two better be trying to save you! Placing the glass of water on the floor, I moved to slam the door open, only to fall onto my face. I glanced up to see Law's frantic expression. Quickly standing, I noticed Zoro fighting with Crocodile. Their movements were too fast to really keep track of, neither landing much of a hit on the other.

"I need your gun, Ace." My eyes widened, before I quickly handed it over. Law took the safety off and moved to aim. However, Crocodile was still moving around way too much and at this rate, Law might shoot the wrong person. Just as I was about to take the gun myself and shoot, a loud bang erupted from the firearm, followed by a dull thud.

Crocodile was finally dead, the bullet having gone through his head.


End file.
